The Foundation for Health Services Research (FHSR), a non-profit tax-exempt organization dedicated to strengthening the field of health services research, proposes to convene a national conference which has four major purposes: (1) to provide a forum for health services researchers to exchange information; (2) to disseminate the results of health services research on issues of importance to public and private sector decisionmakers; (3) to improve communications among researchers and between researchers and users and (4) to improve the methodological skills of researchers. The conference will be organized into two major tracks. The first will be a series of "issues" workshops in which researchers will present their findings on topics of importance to the research and user communities. Research funded by NCHSR and other federal agencies as well as the private sector will be highlighted. The second track will consist of a series of methods workshops designed to be intensive, half-day working sessions which will provide an opportunity for researchers to upgrade their methodological skills and for users to become more familiar with research techniques.